Yes, Master
by fiberkitty
Summary: When Edward Cullen returns to the club scene on a business trip, Seth is given a chance by his boss to make his dream come true. When Seth approaches, will the Master accept? Written for the Fandom Gives Back auction. Complete
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

**Seth POV**

He sat in the cushioned chair, seeming like a king upon a throne, not a semi-well known dom in a club watching a scene. Edward had been gone from the area for about four years, but having him back "on a business trip," as he'd told Rosalie at the door, had set all of the wannabe subs into a tizzy. I was only seventeen when he was actively working but had heard about him from my older sister who had dated one of his subs.

Now at just shy of twenty-one, I worked on the stage, cleaning the club's equipment between scenes. As I wiped the virucide over the vinyl cushion cover and then again with water after the chemicals had evaporated off, my eyes were on him. His auburn hair seemed dark bronze in the dim light, and his green eyes twinkled with mirth as one of my coworkers tried to gain his attention.

"I'm sorry; I don't take female subs any longer." His voice was smooth as honey but still held the whiskey-roughened tone that I remembered while I stroked my cock each night before bed. We grew up in the same area, and I'd seen him at some local events in my youth. He was the first man I ever wanted.

"Thank you, Seth. You're doing a great job here. As soon as you're of age to serve, we'll have you up working the floor." My boss's voice startled me from my memories of Edward in a speedo at his swim meets.

Emmett looked where I was watching and then let out a short laugh. "Eh, Rosie's gonna have my balls for this, but fuck it. Go to my office, put on some of the aftershave in the green bottle, and change into the black pants and red vest in my closet. Tell Jasper I said you're taking Cullen's table since Jessica is off pouting about not being chosen. You have five minutes to take his order. Now, don't say I never did anything to help you get laid, Seth."

My boss took the bottle and rag from me and teasingly slapped me on the ass with the cloth as I sprinted past him for the back hall. The security guard watching the bathrooms and the offices nodded as I passed. I swiped my ID card to allow me into the room marked "Owner," which was both Emmett's office and private lounge. My clothing, the tiny black shorts and tank top, were removed and then kicked to the corner of his private bathroom. I jumped into his shower, quickly washed and rinsed off in less than a minute, and was out drying off as his clock showed me I'd spent two of my five minutes.

I was still smooth from my shower and shave before work, so I skipped the razor sitting neatly atop a folded black washcloth. There were over a dozen bottles of cologne and aftershave on the counter, but only one was in a nondescript green container. The top was gold plated and when I pulled the lid off, the soft scent of woods, musk, and a sweet tone I couldn't identify, filled my head. I sprayed it into the room and walked through it as I went to the closet. I found the pants and vest easily, and put both on as I walked out of the room. I buttoned the closures as I ran down the hall and back up to the floor.

The clock on the wall read eleven fifty two. I had one minute to compose myself. Fuck that. There was no way I could compose myself with my dream guy only twenty feet away. Several women and men were crowded around his table, yet his eyes were locked on the scene playing out on the floor. Emmett had Jacob down on his knees. They were always lovely together, even more so when not performing for anyone but themselves and Rose. They were a threesome in real life and often took it to the floor when no one had it reserved.

An opening appeared as Lauren finally went off to see to her tables, and I took my chance. I dropped to my knees beside Edward, my fingers laced behind my neck, and I kept my eyes on his lap. "May I take your order, Sir?" I asked quietly.

I felt his eyes on me for a good while before I registered any movement. "Top shelf tequila, the whole bottle; lime wedges that you cut specifically for me; salt, and then you, spread across my table."

Edward's long fingers grasped either side of my chin and applied pressure as he lifted my head so that his eyes and mine met. "Stand for me."

I drew my feet up and stood, keeping my chin in his hand until the last possible moment. His fingers were slightly cool from the Long Island he'd been toying with since he first arrived. Compared to the warmth of the club, it was extremely pleasant; of course, his fingers could have been hot and sweaty and still felt like Heaven to me.

"You'll be a good boy, won't you..." Edward's voice trailed off as his eyes went from my face, slowly over my chest, and to the ID badge I'd fastened on the waistband of the pants. "Seth," he finally purred.

I nodded, and he gave me a tight smile. "Off you go, Seth."

Without a second glance, I turned and dodged patrons to make my way to the bar where Jasper was making a tray topped with a rainbow of shot glasses. He gave me a strange look as I side-stepped the waitress impatiently waiting and went for the cabinet. I pointed to the floor, where Emmett and Jake were just finishing, and Jasper rolled his eyes.

"If my sister finds out, I saw nothing."

I thanked him and started collecting Master Cullen's request.

After assembling my own gold platter, it finally hit me. Edward Cullen was going to do a body shot off of me. If I hadn't intended to drop to my knees beside him once more, the knowledge of what was about to happen would have done it. From beneath my lowered lashes, I watched his carefully manicured nails run over one of the lime wedges and then lifted to his lips.

"Very nice; I approve. Up on the table."

I obeyed quickly, turned to sit on the edge of the table, and then reclined over it, my neck tilting back until my head was pointed at the table beside Edward's. He reached for my head and lifted it. "Scoot down. One of the gawkers can hold your legs. I want your lips where I can reach."

Felix was passing by and hearing Edward's request, he shoved two of Edward's entourage out of his way and then moved into position. As the back of my head hit the table's edge, my eyes met Felix's and he smirked before pressing his hips into my crotch. My cock was hard and easily visible through the silky black slacks. "Someone is a little excited to be on Cullen's table. Wonder why that is?"

"Silence! I have not given anyone permission to speak. This is my stage and I am in charge. I can easily find someone else to hold his legs. Distract my sub from serving me, and I'll have Mistress Rose cuff you on stage and invite all the guests to whip you."

As he spoke, Edward undid the three buttons holding the vest shut and let it fall open, exposing the chiseled abs I've spent years working on. "So many nice lines for me lick salt from. I wonder which one you would enjoy the most. This one perhaps?" Edward ran one fingernail down my stomach, causing my muscles to jerk involuntarily as he reached the top of my pants. He laughed and reached for the salt on the tray beside me. "I'm rather fond of this corded muscle right here, in your neck. Tilt back for me, Seth."

He took one of the lime wedges in his left hand and with his right he touched my lower lip. I opened for him and licked his finger before he slid the lime between my teeth. "Naughty boy; you'll pay for that later." I shivered as he pressed the lime down firmly. "Bite down, just a little."

His finger wiped along the lime before it disappeared into his mouth. Edward smiled at me and then leaned in. "Let's see how good you taste." I felt the warmth of his breath and then the wetness of his tongue as it ran up my neck. I couldn't help the moan rumbling up from my chest. "Just wait, Seth; I can make you feel even better, if you're a good boy."

Fuck! This was turning out better than any of my fantasies. I held still as Edward sprinkled the salt on my neck. I heard the splash of the tequila in the shot glass, but could not see anything but the glow of the lights on Edward's hair. His tongue soon returned to my neck, and moments later, I tasted lime. It was quickly forgotten as I felt his lips on mine. They were warm and soft; I was torn between wanting to continue kissing him and wanting the lime removed from my mouth.

As if he read my mind, his teeth plucked the wedge from my mouth and he pulled back, dropping the lime to the side of my body. Edward smiled, almost predatorily. "I bet you'd like to earn my lips on you again, wouldn't you, Seth?"

I nodded, and he smirked. "You've wanted me a long time, Clearwater. Tonight's your night. Follow me."

I was in shock that he remembered me and blindly let him lead me down the dimly lit hallway, my eyes on the pert ass clad in those PVC pants. Edward led me past the bathrooms with their long lines, and down to a room marked "Management."

"In here, Seth. I want you in here."

Rosalie was going to kill me. Her office was off-limits for "nocturnal activities" to everyone, even Jasper and Alice. I'd have to find a new job; but Edward, he was definitely worth it. I scanned us in, praying the room was unoccupied. It was.

I locked the door behind us, sliding the deadbolt which would buy us enough time for Rosalie to get Emmett who had the only key. She didn't like to mess with keys, just her ID card. He would give Edward and me enough time to finish, I hoped.

Edward was scanning the room, familiarizing himself with what he had available. I dropped to my knees and waited with my hands clasped behind my head. His warm laugh made me shiver with want.

"You've been trained; by whom, I wonder? Speak."

"Mistress Carmen and Master Eleazar of House Denali, Sir." I kept my eyes down.

"Look at me. You've waited several years to be where you are now. I want to see those beautiful brown eyes on me." I looked up at Edward, drinking every inch of his form in. "So like my Bella's they are. I may be the Master in our relationship, but my wife, she holds the key to my heart. When she asked for me to not take on any other female subs but her, I agreed. She would look lovely, kneeling beside you, I think. Undress me."

I crawled to him, my eyes locked on his, and quickly unbuttoned his shirt and pants. He shrugged off the clothing and handed them to me to fold and place on the table. Edward's cock stood out, hard and long, ready for me. It was not overly thick, but was sleek and elegant like the rest of his body. My own dick ached more strongly at the sight. I longed to suck him almost as much as I wanted him to take me.

"Strip for me, Seth. I want to see the rest of your sculpted body."

Using moves that I'd picked up from watching the dancers in the club, I did a short, yet hopefully effective, strip tease. I pulled off the shirt, and then while dancing for Edward, _for Edward!_, I turned, letting him see my ass, as I finished lowering my pants. He didn't let me step out of them, though. His cock nudged my lower back as he walked into me, pushing me toward the ostentatious purple lounge. It was velvet, girly, and Rosalie's favorite piece. _Fuck me_.

A sharp slap met my ass. "I didn't give you permission to speak, but yes, I will be fucking you. On the couch, now." Edward rubbed where he'd spanked me, his hand soothing the skin.

I knelt over the pale green pillows, my cock rubbing against the embroidered fabric of one almost painfully. I'd been hard from the moment I first saw Edward in the club. The need to cum was making me desperate.

"You're ready for me, aren't you? Do you want me to be your Master, even if it's just for tonight? Answer me, Seth. Do you want to be my sub?"

"Yes...Master," I added softly.

His soft lips pressed against my spine where it curved between my shoulder blades. "I know you're drug and disease free if Rosalie has you working the floor, and I am as well. However, for our protection, I always use condoms except with my own subs after my physician has run the necessary lab work."

Those cool fingers tickled against my side as he slid them beneath me and stroked my cock. "I'd love to watch you pleasure my wife with this. Do you think you could take any order from me, even to fuck a woman?" His breath was hot against my neck, his lips brushing on my skin with each word.

"Yes, Master," I whispered. I never had before, not even Mistress Carmen, but for Edward I'd try anything once before making it a hard limit.

I was rewarded when he thrust his palm up and down my cock faster. "I love the sound of that." He stopped suddenly, his body lifting off mine. The absence of his weight was almost painful, despite how short-lived it was. My eyes closed as I heard him open a foil wrapper and then the sound of a practiced hand unrolling a condom. "Fuck, Rosalie needs a bottle warmer for the lube. This is cold."

He wasn't kidding. Edward's fingers were icy as he prepared me for his cock. Stretching, teasing, taunting me. They weren't enough. Then his fingers left, and I felt him press against me. I fought to maintain composure and not thrust back onto Edward's cock. Finally, he moved.

My body ached at the intrusion but it soon gave way to pure pleasure. Each inch he gifted me with was worth the years of wanting him. I bit back a moan when Edward was fully seated within me.

"It's been a while since you were last fucked, Seth. You're tight."

Edward's hands moved to my hips, pushed me forward into the pillows, and then pulled me back onto him. I was fucking the mountain of pillows as he fucked me. The velvet beneath my knees was sharp and then soft as I moved. My master let out a low moan as he thrust into me, and then stilled. One hand kneaded, much like a cat's, up my back until he fisted my ponytail.

"Look in the mirror, Seth; watch me fuck you."

I opened my eyes and looked up into Rosalie's full-length mirror. Edward gave me a tender smile as his gaze met mine. My copper-hued skin against his pale made a striking image, one that was deeply sensual without taking into consideration our erotic coupling.

His fingers remained locked in my hair as he began to thrust again. We found a rhythm that had my hips straining forward for more stimulation on the pillows and then back to take him deeper. The need to cum had become painful, yet I had not been given permission. I had to wait for my master, even if he said I couldn't cum tonight.

The hand holding me by the ponytail moved down to my cheek. "Ask me."

"May I cum, Master?"

He smiled. "Do you need to cum, Seth?"

I nodded.

"Do you want to feel me cum inside you, Seth?"

I nodded again.

"Cum for your Master."

Edward's thrusts came harder and faster as we both worked toward our climaxes. His fingernails dug into my hip, pressing into the wolf's head tattoo there. My own hands clenched the edge of the chaise lounge so hard I worried I was going to destroy the fabric. I bit back a yell of his name as I came, my teeth leaving furrows in my lower lip, as I spilled my cum onto Rosalie's pillows and couch. Edward followed soon after, his hands resting on my shoulders as he made three shallow thrusts. The only sound in the room was my harsh breathing and the grunt Edward made before panting against my back.

Neither of us moved for several minutes. His cock softened inside of me, slowly slipping from me until only the head remained lodged within. Strains of classical music met our ears and Edward withdrew from me and stumbled to where his clothing was folded. I watched in the mirror as he took out a cell phone and flipped it open, smiling at the display.

"Hello, Love. No, you aren't interrupting anything; we'd just finished." He looked into the mirror and smiled, his lips drawing up crookedly. "Seth. Yes, Bella, he was a very good boy for his master. I fear, however, that he will be out of a job once Rosalie sees what he has done to the velvet lounger Uncle Aro gave her." Edward walked over to me. "Go fetch a washcloth to clean me with. Wipe yourself clean while you're in my cousin's lavatory."

I moved quickly to the pink and gold toned private restroom. Everything was scented with rose water, overwhelmingly so. I kissed my paycheck good-bye as I wet a washcloth and ran it over my cock, stomach, and then to my ass. I tossed the cloth into the hamper and then put two more under the warm water, wringing them out well.

Edward was still on the phone with his wife when I returned to his side. I was jealous that he was going home to her, yet thankful for the memory I now had, one that didn't involve me masturbating in the shower as I imagined him taking me. His cock was soft, and he'd apparently disposed of the condom when I was in the back room. Edward continued to talk to Bella about his itinerary and the plan to fly home tomorrow. He would be back in Arizona before she had a chance to really miss him.

He ruffled my hair and gave me a roguish grin when I began to gently wipe the quickly drying remnant of his cum. "Yes, Bella, he's washing... Oh, God!" I had given up with the washrag and took his cock into my mouth, sucking him clean. After one last swipe of my tongue, I dropped back down onto my heels and loosely crossed my wrists behind my back.

With a harsh chuckle that held the unspoken promise of a spanking before we parted, Edward explained to Bella what I'd done. He was quiet as he listened to her response and then let the back of one finger run across my cheek. "I'm not sure, Love. I can ask him." His fingernail caught beneath my chin and tipped me up so that our eyes met. "Bella thinks we could use a new toy to keep me occupied while she's on bed rest with our first child. If my wife likes you, we could make your contract longer. Would you like to come home with me?"

There were only two words I could say. "Yes, Master."


	2. A Kiss of Lime

**Chapter Two**

**EPOV**

I had not been back to the place it all started for four years. I had been to Seattle, but not to The Rose Den in all that time. When I walked into Rosalie's club, what had been our Uncle's many years ago, I had felt out of place. The club visit had been intended as a short break from three busy days of paperwork and legal affairs. Instead, it felt like I was some celebrity; everyone stared at me, expecting a great scene. I was not interested in taking some waif to the floor and entertaining everyone. I was here to relax and more than ready to return home to my beloved, Bella.

It was rare she did not accompany me, but our doctors thought she should stay in bed for the last few weeks of pregnancy. The cerclage was holding, and the contractions had subsided, but to ensure the health of our daughter, Bella was making a six week sacrifice by staying in bed. This business deal was necessary to our financial future, or I never would have left our Arizona home.

Uncle Aro gave Rosalie and Emmett his club and business ventures in Seattle when they married. To Bella and me, he gave his vacation home and made me his partner in the business he had started with my father. My mother, Elizabeth Masen, had married Carlisle when I was seven, two years after my father died suddenly of a heart attack. Edward Senior's death had been a blow to my uncle and their agency.

Carlisle adopted me when I was ten, only after I had demanded he allow me to use his name. I guess I was always the one who needed to be in charge. On my eighteenth birthday, Aro had introduced me to the world he ran in his spare time. I watched, memorized the scenes, and adored the Masters, Mistresses, Dominas, Doms, as well as the Subs they brought to such amazing heights of pleasure. They taught me, trained me thoroughly, having me perform in The Rose Den and other clubs of my uncle's.

A Dom is the ultimate pleasure-giver. We demand, request, order, and provide pleasure and pain, but it is ultimately for the benefit of our Submissive. I'm not saying I have never solely spanked Bella simply because I wanted to see my hand print upon her ass, but it is a part of the power play. I am the Master in our relationship, but she holds the key to my heart. She wears a collar, but I have her signature branded on the skin above my heart.

To ease my Sub's concerns in our romantic relationship, I do not play with other females, outside of an occasional spanking if Bella and I are hosting a spanking party or one of the Dominas from Uncle's circle of friends when I feel the desire to give up the reins of control for a few hours. When Bella asked me to bring Seth home from the club, to consider taking him on as a permanent, or at least long-term, sub, I was floored. I honestly did not know what to say to her _or _him.

Seth was beautiful. From the moment he dropped down beside me to take my order through when he looked up at me with adoring eyes and whispered "yes, Master," I was smitten. His older sister had dated one of my Subs, and I had seen him occasionally at Rosalie's events, including my birthday celebration where Rosalie had brought him to her home as a server. Seth's gift was simple, but had gone into my wife's jewelry box for safe keeping. The moonstone had a wolf's head hand-painted onto it, with my initials applied painstakingly in gold-leaf. The entire piece was rimmed in silver with a small clasp on each side so that it could be turned into a pendant.

Or a collar, I mused as Seth fidgeted in the seat beside me.

I had taken him from the Club, whispering to my cousin that she would need to clean the chaise, and had pushed him out into waiting Town Car. Seth had been overwhelmed, for lack of a better word. He was outwardly calm, yet there was a shimmer of fear hidden beneath the surface. I feared he was regretting the decision to accompany me home. When we had gone into his home, I gave a brief greeting to Leah and followed Seth to his bedroom while he packed.

**#**

"If you are having second thoughts, we can call this off without any hard feelings, Seth." I rested my hand on the back of his neck and massaged lightly. "What is said in the heat of the moment often goes sour in the mind once you encounter the real world. If you need time to consider my offer, I would be glad to send a travel voucher for you to fly down when you wish. Or, if you prefer, this could be for just a few days, to let you see what my life with Bella is like."

He turned to face me, smiling, although he did not look at me. "Thank you, Master; I have no second thoughts. I want to go with you. I have dreamed of you since the first time I saw you. My only concern is in how anyone else may compare to you after you have finished with me, Master." His eyes were downcast as he spoke, and a faint blush warmed his cheeks.

Yes, he would look beautiful kneeling beside my Bella, if this works out in the long-term.

"How long have you wanted me, Seth?" I asked while he folded two pair of pajama pants and t-shirts into his suitcase. When he reached for underwear I shook my head. They were not allowed.

"You were a senior in High School, Sir. I was an assistant for the freshman team at a different school when I was in 8th grade. There was a swimming meet, and I saw you stretching out and warming up. That was when I first realized I was much more interested in men than women."

His shyness after our fucking was almost endearing. "Tell me, Seth," I moved my lips to just beside his ear, "did you come home that night, to this bed, and stroke your cock while thinking of me?"

Seth simply nodded as he tried not to move. I could feel the tension in his muscles as he fought his reawakening desire. It was time for the first lesson. "I said 'tell me,' Seth. I want you tell me just how you stroked your cock that night. No, I think I want you to show me."

His eyes lifted momentarily to the open door and then his fingers hesitantly moved to his waistband.

"If you don't want to be caught, I suggest you come quickly, Seth."

"Y-y-yes, Master."

Seth crawled up onto the bed, over his suitcase, and lay down on his side. His face was mostly buried by the pillow, but it seemed to be for comfort, not embarrassment. I moved between Seth and the door. While I wanted to show him his place early on in our relationship, I also did not wish him any unintentional discomfort.

"Tell me, Seth, did you think about what it would feel like to have my cock inside you, while you masturbated?" He coated his hand in saliva as I stage-whispered my words. My cock had been given enough time to recover, and swelled inside my pants as I watched his hand slide up his shaft, twisting at the head before pushing down, allowing the mushroom cap to thrust through his fingers before repeating the motion.

I watched impassively, inwardly enjoying the show he put on for me. "When I was in high school, I bought a dildo that I pretended was you, Master. I used my sister's credit card." His eyes closed as he tried to stay quiet beyond his words. "I fucked myself with it nightly in the bathtub, dreaming you took me in the school pool."

Now, I knew what he wanted and could build from that. "Bella and I have a pool, Seth. If you are a good boy, perhaps I will bend you over the side."

He grunted as his whole body curled up tightly and pulsed with tremors. His hands were covering the head of his cock, and when they opened, were covered in the viscous globs.

"Lick them clean, Seth." Without hesitation, he lifted his hands to his mouth. His tongue scraped along his palms as a kitten would eat food, licking up his come. "Good boy," I said and patted him on the head.

"Finish packing your bags, and I will meet you in the living room."

**#**

"We're almost there, Seth. Bella's mother will be at the house when we arrive. You may ignore her altogether or respond as you desire. Her considerations are of no concern to me. I will show you to the room that Bella had our housekeeper prepare for you. It adjoins with ours so I may call you any time I wish for your companionship." I sipped on my glass of champagne as I imagined Renee's eyes were she to walk in on Seth bathing me in the large three person tub at a later date. Yes, perhaps that would be in order.

"Sir?" Seth waited until I nodded to continue. "You commented on wanting me with your wife. If she is on bed rest-" The rest of his question went unasked.

"Isabella is on medically ordered bed rest. She is not allowed to have any stimulation, including by herself. That is why she invited me to bring you home. After our daughter is born, I know there will be several weeks without sex, as well; if we are even awake enough to feel desire." After I finished my glass of champagne, I set the goblet into its holder. "To answer the other half of your question- yes, I do wish to see you with my Bella. It would please me greatly."

"Yes, Master."

I was beginning to really like the way he said that.

"Seth, one last thing," I said as we pulled up to my home; "Our safe word is 'Edward.' If you need to stop, even if just to step back and refocus on what is going on, simply say my name instead of 'Master' or 'Sir' and I will stop immediately. You will not be punished for using it, ever. I hope that I am able to read your body language well enough to know your comfort levels before we would reach the point of needing your safe word." I looked out the tinted glass and saw my gated home looming before us. "Welcome to my home."

Renee was dismissed shortly after we arrived with a courteous, yet brief, 'thanks' for keeping Bella company while I was away. My mother-in-law did not approve of my relationship with her daughter and knew of my reputation. She took one look at Seth and resumed my least-favorite persona, the Nosy Ice Bitch Queen. I sent her on her way with a promise to call should anything come up and an invitation for Sunday supper.

Seth wandered around his room, unpacking his suitcase, seemingly not noticing my presence in the doorway. The austere gold and creams of the wall, fabrics, flooring, and accents seemed warmer with his presence. After notifying Esme we had arrived, and ensuring she was making enough dinner for an extra person, I went to check on my wife.

Bella was napping; through the door, I could hear the soft snuffles she made while in deep sleep. The knob was cool in my hand as I slowly turned it, waiting for that _click_ with halted breath. She continued to sleep, so I carefully opened the door and set my small overnight bag beside the hamper to be dealt with later. I stripped off my clothing, leaving me bare to the air conditioned temperatures.

My wife continued to nap, so I went to the door connecting our suite to Seth's room, and opened it as quietly as I had ours. He immediately dropped to his knees with hands laced behind his neck. "Good," I whispered.

"Strip, put your clothing into the laundry basket behind your door. I will summon you shortly. Do you understand?"

He nodded while looking at my feet. "Yes, Master," he answered as quietly as I had spoken.

Bella was still sleeping as I climbed into bed beside her. "Sweetheart, I'm home." She mumbled sleepily, turned over, her rounded stomach pressed into me, and tossed one arm over me, all without truly waking. "Wake up, Isabella. I have a present for you."

Her lashes opened and closed before opening fully. "Edward," she said with a sleepy smile upon her face. "Love you." She began to drift off again even as I kissed her.

"I need you to wake up and see the present I've brought home. Seth," I called, "come greet Bella."

He crawled into the room, his cock semi-hard. Under my gaze, he hardened completely.

"You may refer to her as 'Bella' unless you are alone with her. At that point, she is to be addressed as 'Mistress' unless she states otherwise. Do you understand?" I asked.

"Yes, Master."

Bella hummed in barely awake pleasure. "I like the sound of it. Can you have him come up on the bed? I'm far too tired to turn over again, and your chest is comfortable."

"Of course, my love." I stroked her hair back with one hand, the other going to her stomach where I could feel Antonia Marie kicking. "Bed, Seth."

He knelt at the foot of the bed once on it, his hands and knees supporting his weight. "Look at us, Seth," my wife purred to him. As their eyes met, I could see both smiling shyly. "You were right, Master; he is beautiful. I willingly accept him into our household."

Even though I could have demanded he stay against her wishes, I was jubilant at her acceptance of what I wanted. I missed what was not allowed in my relationship with Bella presently. Even though we may go weeks without a reminder of me being her Master, I believe it is the aspect of not being able to that has made my need so raw. I want someone I can suspend from the hooks and fuck from behind. I want to push someone's boundaries as we share the power play of Master and Servant.

I really wanted to fuck Seth again.

"Tell me how you met." Bella was not speaking directly to either of us, just voicing a request. With a rolling of my hand to encourage his speech, Seth blushed.

"Master requested a body shot on the table in Domina Rosalie's club, Bella." His voice was soft and carried the cadence of one who had been trained extensively. I heard the silent "Mistress" before he said my wife's name and was further endeared to the darling boy before me. Even though he was not _that_ much younger than I, his entire demeanor made the twenty-year-old seem much more boyish.

"He tasted so good, and I wasn't ready to quit after just one kiss, Love." I nuzzled my wife's neck. "I licked him here," paused to demonstrate the spot, "and he held the lime wedge between his lips. He was far sweeter than the lime. I took him back to Rosalie's office and _fucked_ him on the lounge."

Both of my Subs whimpered softly. I knew what Bella's response would be, and I loved to say 'fuck' solely for that purpose. She told me that no one could say it better. I fear it is a tad conceited of me to agree, but I do.

"Would you recreate it for me?" She knew better than to beg me for something, but the near innocence in her request made me laugh.

"I guess I could use a before dinner drink. Seth, you saw where the kitchen was when we came in. Everything you need will be in there. Esme can locate anything you cannot find."

The stricken look that crossed his eyes was at odds with his acquiescing nod as he slid off the bed backwards. "Yes, Master. May I get anything for Bella while I am in the kitchen?"

My loving wife pulled herself up into a half-seated position and leaned back against the pillows. "I would like a glass of ice water with a lime wedge please. There are some peanut butter crackers on the counter in a see-through container. If you could get me a handful of those, I would appreciate it. Don't worry about Esme; she's seen much more than a lovely ass like yours in our kitchen," she said with a blush. I did not need to be a mind-reader to know my beloved was thinking of the time I restrained her over the center island counter top. Esme was paid well to keep her thoughts to herself and ignore the goings on in our home. As long as we didn't make a mess that would be extraordinary to clean up, she did not so much as give me a second glance.

"You may walk, Seth. It will be far easier to carry the tray," I offered as he attempted to use his shoulder to open the door to the hall.

"Yes, Sir. Thank you, Master."

#

Seth was reclined on the bed much more comfortably than he had been on the table. I knelt beside the bed and examined his cock as his muscles made it twitch and jerk slightly under my study. "Isabella, do you think the salt would taste better here, or up along this lovely divide in his stomach?" I let one carefully filed fingernail trace the ridge along his cock, ran it over the pre-come beginning to pool at the tip, and then over Seth's abdomen.

"Whichever you think would be best, Master," my wife said quietly.

"Either way, I should ensure he doesn't get_ too excited_ by what I do." I palmed his cock and watched him struggle to control his hips. "No moving, Boy. This is my cock right now, and I want to make it pretty."

I reached for the largest and heaviest ring, a new addition to my collection. The flattened and curved lower rim of it pressed against the perineum delightfully. "Seth, I want you to tell Bella about the first time I fucked you. Tell her how much you wanted me."

I listened as he described the 'delicious ache' as I filled him. His chest stopped mid-breath as I carefully eased his balls through the ring, making a tight fit. When Seth began breathing again, I slid a second ring down to the base of his cock, and then a smaller one halfway down the shaft. The final ring stopped in the groove beneath the crown.

By the time he got to the explosive mess he made all over the purple lounger, I was readying the salt shaker. I licked along Seth's cock, avoiding the head completely as I swiped my tongue up to and across his stomach, making him stop speaking as he tried to avoid moving. I could tell he wanted nothing more than to shove his cock down my throat until he came.

"Continue, Seth." I demanded.

He spoke through clenched teeth about sucking my cock clean, and the memories made me ache. _Soon_, I told myself. I sprinkled salt over his stomach, then reached for the lime wedge.

"You've been a good little pet, Seth. I think you've earned a kiss." I rubbed the lime across his lower lip and then replaced it with mine. There was no hesitation as Seth gave himself over to the kiss. He parted for my tongue and met it touch for touch.

There was something about him, perhaps a chemistry between us, that did not diminish. I wanted, no- _needed_, to be inside him. I pulled back, regretting the distance between us, and placed the lime wedge where my tongue had just plundered. Seth's lashes were demurely lowered, but not closed entirely; and I knew he was watching me from his peripheral vision.

I poured the shot and set the glass over his navel. "You best not let a muscle so much as twitch or you're going to be wet, Seth."

I lapped up the salt, tasting him more than the sharp tang of salt, and then mouthed the shot glass and tossed my head back. The burn of the tequila warmed me down to my stomach as it was swallowed. When I took the lime, I straddled his chest. Our kiss was brief while I plucked the juicy wedge from his mouth.

"Show me you want me, Seth." I moved forward so that my knees were on either side of his head and I hovered there. Seth's tongue gently poked at my balls, one and then the other, and leaned up to suck gently. "My cock, now." I moved back and tilted forward, letting him have my length. His tongue rolled around my tip before I adjusted, holding onto the headboard so that I was doing a push-up over Seth's face.

It had been too long since I had another pet in bed with Bella and myself. My wife's breathing became rapid and uneven as she tried to control her arousal. It was mildly unfair to her as she could not find any release, even if I would allow it. Her nipples were hard as they brushed against the side of my leg with each breath.

Seth's mouth was hot, and the suction he gave was making it hard to focus on his needs. My skin tingled wherever it was in contact with his. I had to regain control of the situation before I came down his throat. "Enough!" I practically barked at him. He stopped immediately, his head falling back onto the bed without so much as a good-bye lick. Even as I praised his obedience, I was cursing Eleazar for training him so well.

"Stand up for me, Seth." I moved off his body and sat on the edge of our bed. He stood a few inches away and placed his hands behind his neck, awaiting my next order.

"Bella, scoot over here so you may watch. Seth, I want you to look at me. If you do more than the occasional blink, I will not allow you to come and you will sleep on the floor. Do you understand?" I was not yet ready to begin any physical punishments, not until I knew more about him and had gained his complete trust.

"Yes, Master."

The pump bottle of lubricant was on the bedside table, and pleasantly heated from the warmer it sat in. With slippery hands, I reached for his cock with my right hand, his balls with the left. While I stroked his cock, I tugged the other hand down slowly, stretching him.

His eyes were almost ebony, they were so dark, with a few flecks of caramel to soften the intensity. They were locked on mine, and his adoration for me and willingness to submit was clearly visible, as was the almost painful pleasure I was inflicting upon him.

The silver tone of the rings was so striking against his skin that I made a note to schedule a photographer here for a photo session of leather and metal. "You will come for me." I spoke slowly yet firmly, one word with each tug of my hands up and down his cock. The rings shifted slightly, squeezing him as I moved. "I want you to come for me." Even if I would permit speech, he was lost in how turned on he had become by the scene I created for him.

The head of his cock was shiny and red; the vascular length seemed ready to burst as he became harder than ever before in my hand. "Come for your Master, Seth." He lifted up onto tiptoes as his whole body seemed to try to follow my command. I pulled down on his balls harder, making him sigh, as I pumped his cock faster.

"Come for me." I chanted. "Come for your Master."

I stroked until even the rings couldn't hold his orgasm at bay. "Come for me, Seth." I said a final time as his hips bucked, forcing his cock through my hand. His breath left in a rush and I continued to pump his cock while he came, the first two pumps brought dribbles of come, and then four jets spurted up and landed on my fist. I milked him until the last of his come covered my hand and he was biting back a cry of 'enough' with clenched teeth.

"Have you had enough, my pet?"

"Only if it pleases you, Master." I could hear how near tears from pleasure he was.

After four excruciatingly slow twists of my hand from base to tip, I released him. "I am very pleased, Seth. Follow me," I added as I stood up.

We left Bella behind; and I led Seth to my walk-in shower. While the water warmed, I turned to the back of the unit and reached for the restraints. I'd had them built into the walls when the tile was installed. Seeing them, Seth raised his hands so that I could easily slip the ties about his wrists. "As I said before, if at any time you are uncomfortable with what happens, say my name and we stop. If I hear anything but 'Master', 'Sir', or whimpers, I will cease whatever I'm doing. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Master."

I adjusted the water so that it ran down over his back, and Seth arched in response, offering me his ass. I removed his cock rings before doing anything, relishing the hiss he tried to hold back when they slipped over his sensitive head. I gathered a handful of liquid soap and began lathering it before rubbing it up and down his back. The swirls looked like froth atop hot chocolate against his skin. His whole body made a silent moan, a plea for more, as I kneaded his muscles.

"I'm going to fuck you again, Seth. Will you allow your Master to take you?"

He nodded and rested his head against the wall, stretching his neck to do so. I walked around the corner and reached for the basket of condoms and lubricant before taking them to the back chamber of the shower. It was built for parties, to allow up to six people room to take their ablutions together.

When I returned, Seth visibly relaxed, tension running out of him and down the drain with the cascading water.

"I wouldn't leave you in here restrained, my pet. No worries. I take care of my Subs." I kissed the back of his neck, feeling the prickles of a recently razor trimmed hairline against my lips.

"I know, Master." His whispered response warmed my chest until an inferno burned in my body. Even though he meant no disrespect, he _had_ spoken out of turn. I had asked no question to be answered.

After setting my supplies on the shelf beside my bathing products, I moved the water off of Seth and covered his back with my body. "You weren't asked to speak, Seth. I'm afraid I will have to punish you for that. As it is your first transgression, you will only be spanked five times."

Seth's entire body tensed against his bonds as my hand met his ass the first time. On the second hit, the slap echoed off the stone walls. It was the fourth contact before any pinkness began to appear. On the fifth, I squeezed the rounded flesh after the spanking.

I pushed on his thighs, ensuring his footing was secure, and then grasped a condom from the tray. The condom packet opened easily and I unrolled it slowly while I watched Seth. He retained his position of offering, even as the lube bottle made an obscene sound while I coated my fingers.

"Push out for me," I murmured while I pressed one lubricated finger into him. I knew from last night that he sleeps with a slim plug in place to keep his body ready for the use of his Master. The knowledge pleased me; the slow pace of anal training was for someone with far more patience than myself. I was glad that Seth had already undergone that with Eleazar and Carmen before I entered his life. I was a good and thorough Dom; but, I still carried the impatience of my young age.

It was only minutes before I had three fingers thrusting slowly in and out of him and then withdrew to hold my cock against his entrance. "Are you ready for me?"

"Always, Master."

"Good boy." I pushed slowly, feeling the muscular ring give way against my thrust, allowing me to go all the way into him until my body was flush against his. He was just as hot and tight as last night and this morning; it was always a moment of supreme bliss to lose myself in a body the way I could with Seth. I was far too careful of Bella to truly let go with her.

I reached up, holding onto the rings that connected to Seth's cuffs for leverage as I pumped my hips. Each squeeze of his body was exquisite. I knew by the slight tremors of his shoulders, the tensing of his jaw on my thrusts, I was hitting his prostate. Despite having already come, Seth's cock was swelling from my attentions. I could pull out now and make him sleep on the floor of my bedroom, and he would do so without complaint, leaving his cock unheeded.

The power a Submissive gave me over his, or her, body and actions was as awe-inspiring as it was a responsibility to take care of him. The mind-fuck it created was heady, and I let it flow through me with each thrust of my hips. His flesh was slick and resilient, almost silken as my nails scratched down to hold his torso. My chest was almost sealed against his back while I fucked him.

My thighs burned in an icy tingle, a flush that moved up to lodge in my stomach. "I'm going to fill you, Seth." Our bodies slapped together in rhythmic torture, an erotic drumming while I thrust faster and faster.

I felt the pleasurable itching and warmth spread through my arms and leg. The itching turned to a burst that left me clinging to Seth's body. The ripple moved through my whole body, centered in my cock, spread once more, over and over until I was done.

Seth's restraints held us both upright long after I'd finished. His body was snug around my softening cock, and slowly forced me out. I removed the condom and on shaking legs went to toss it in the receptacle outside the shower. His body sagged within its constraints and I worried the past twenty-four hours had caught up to him.

My Sub breathed softly as I washed him; my fingers moved gently over tender skin. "All clean now, Seth. Are you alright?" I asked as I released his hands from the cuffs.

"Yes, Master."

I instructed him where the towels were on their hooks beside the shower entrance, and allowed him to dry me while water still dripped from his hair. A few raised welts were showing from my nails and even a circular bite mark I didn't remember making. Given its color, it could have been given last night, or this morning in the hotel before we left, but I was doubtful I had restrained my biting fetish tonight.

Once we were dry, I showed Seth where the extra toiletries were and set about my bedtime routine. He followed me back to the bedroom, and dropped to his knees, eyes once more on the floor.

"You are dismissed for the night, Seth. If you find yourself in need of anything, you will find Esme in her suite off the laundry room, beyond the kitchen. I will see you at eight AM, sharp, for breakfast in the dining room. You will find a selection of kilts in the closet if you desire to wear some form of covering during meals. Thank you for your services. Good night." I gave him a fond pat on the head as I would a dog, and climbed into bed with my wife.

I heard the faint squeak of his bed springs before a shy whisper came to my ears. "Good night, Master."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Many thanks to Team Fiberkitty (FGB auction) for their patience as I tried to give these men the story they deserved. It is complete, and I'll be posting regularly after next week. Chapter 4 will post on Sunday, June 26th once I've returned from vacation. It will update every 3 days after that. **

Additional thanks to Snowy Hedwig for filling in as my beta while Mischief-Maker1 takes care of the new babyMischief.

Also, I've been getting a lot of questions about my original fiction. If they aren't answered by my profile page, twitter (miya_kressin) or website www (dot) miya kressin (dot) com , feel free to email me miya(at)miyakressin(dot)com

**Chapter Three**

**Seth POV**

I awoke to near silence. Only the chirp and song of two birds on the tree outside my window disturbed my slumber. No cars drove near enough to hear. No television, radio, or alarm pulled at my unconscious. I awoke because I was rested. It may have been a first.

I rolled over and buried my face in the pillow, smelling the herbal spice of Edward. Master.

"Shit!" I was supposed to be in the dining room at eight AM.

I ran to the shower and quickly went through my daily ablutions before toweling off at record-speed. The cleaned plug was set into a drawer in the bathroom. It was just my first morning here, and I was already fucking up. Without a clock in my room, I had no idea what time it was. I had planned on going down to the kitchens and helping Esme prepare Master's breakfast.

Instead, I found myself kneeling on the floor beside my adjoining door and slowly opening it, all while praying that it was as well taken care of as the rest of the house. Not a squeak met my ears, except perhaps that of my own breath catching in fear of discipline for misbehavior.

When I peeked into Master Edward and Mistress Bella's bedroom, she was still asleep and he was nowhere to be seen. Taking a deep breath to steel my resolve, I turned around and went out my other door to the hallway and began working my way to the kitchen. I passed numerous paintings and photographs, each of them capturing some bit of sun-drenched nature. The kitchen, with all its shining appliances, beckoned me with the smells of sausage gravy and biscuits.

"He's on the pool deck, Seth."

I jumped at the sound of Esme's voice, earning a soft laugh from my new master's maid. Rosy cheeks and caramel hair accompanied a bemused smile. "Thank you, Esme."

"When he's finished with you this morning, there is breakfast in the warming tray of the oven. Help yourself. I've left out a place setting for you. I recommend walking; the tile near the door can be unforgiving to your knees."

Without another chance at a delay, I drew my feet up under me and stood, then walked to the door and slid it across the rails. The heat outside was oppressive; it felt as if it was pushing against the central air cooled home like a second door. I dropped to my knees once more the moment I crossed the threshold onto the deck. The door clicked back into place with a pop of the latch engaging.

"Good morning, Seth. Welcome to the first morning in my service. I trust you slept well? We did not hear so much as a spring creak." Edward, no, Master was reclining in a chaise lounge as he sipped coffee and looked at a section of the newspaper. "You may look up unless I say otherwise." He continued on without a pause between request and conversation. "My favorite thing about this home is the pool and the morning view. Isn't it spectacular?" His eyes, though, were not on the mountains at the horizon; they were focused on me behind the delicate looking reading glasses he wore.

"Yes, Master."

His smile was broad, and a hand tipped in well-manicured nails stretched out to me. "I so like the way you say that. I'm still uncertain as to if it's the way Eleazar trained you or just your natural tendencies." His eyes drifted from my face to my shoulders. "Are you sore at all from last night, Seth?"

I shook my head, wishing for my own cup of coffee. "No, Master."

His laugh was almost a bark. "Good." Master shifted, his legs lifting and swinging to the side of the chaise in a smooth movement that seemed almost inhuman before standing before me. He discarded his glasses onto the chair's side table that held his coffee and a stack of papers. Smooth fingers caught me beneath the chin and tipped my face up. "We have a trip to the doctor later for your routine lab work. It should only take a few minutes, and then perhaps we can go out for lunch together." He tugged, inviting me to stand once more, and even at my height and size, Edward seemed larger. His dominance, playful and soft at times, swirled like a gossamer cloak, doubling his presence.

"For now, though, would you like to go for a swim with your master, Seth?" I felt his fingers at his own waist before sliding up to my chest. Edward's arms wrapped around my back, pulling us to the pool without waiting for an answer.

I was hard before we hit the water. My mind was not given a chance to drift to my lingering dislike of swimming with others. All I could think of was Master in his satin sleep pants, now left behind on the patio, and how he'd looked years ago in a speedo. I thought of our whispered conversation in my bedroom of how he wanted to fuck me in the pool. A whimper escaped the confines of my lips, bubbling to the surface that was striated with light as we bobbed back to the air above.

"Ten laps every morning, fifteen at night, and weights every few days as my schedule allows, Seth. You'll be expected to attend me, if not take part. I want to feel your attention unless you're sleeping. You will be almost like a pet, not quite though. You are still a person, just my person."

As if speaking to himself, Edward turned around while still whispering. "I am a fair master but demanding. Bella says I'm needy and jealous of anyone having attention that I feel should be mine. She's only said that once to my face. I spanked her, not for the opinion she had of me, but because of her tone. I will not tolerate disrespect, even when we are in a situation where you think you can get away with it. I have no qualms at taking you over my lap in the middle of a restaurant. Nor will I hesitate to order you beneath the table to suck me off if I so desire."

His arms flung wide as he turned to look at his home, spinning to look at the view. "In return, I offer you luxury, the devoted attentions of a trained Master, and a chance to satisfy your own desires for me. I will only ever punish you as much as you want and/or deserve. I enjoy seeing your flesh redden, yes, but I much more love the look of adoration you give me as you succumb to my requests. I want you to respond to my scoldings as strongly as you do my hand or paddle, one day at least. It will take time to establish that bond, that level of trust. Do you trust me to take care of your needs, Seth?"

Master Edward's lips were right by my ear, and the mix of chlorine, the lingering scent of night-blooming jasmine, his cologne, and coffee made me shiver with pure arousal. "Yes, Master," I murmured when I found my voice. "I trust you to take care of me and instruct me in proper etiquette for your household. I have faith that my time with you will make me a better sub, even as you ruin me for any others who might claim me after our time has passed, Master."

Burning pain centered on my ear before becoming a pleasured suck on the lobe. Edward's teeth were sharp, and it was the flick of his tongue now that was undoing me. "It's only seven-thirty, Seth. I'm pleased you came out early." The teasing rasp of his voice against my ear forced me to tighten my muscles. If I thrust against his hip, I knew I would be punished for taking unasked-for liberties.

His words sank into my consciousness, flooding me with awareness that I need not have panicked over being late for breakfast. "Master," I whispered, hoping he'd hear the neediness and do something for both of us.

"I ate early so I could get my laps in before we head into town. Can you keep up?"

In a gracious move I don't think I could ever duplicate even when in peak form, Edward cut through the water. His feet flipped up above the surface just once before joining his sleek lines below. I was struck silent, still, and in awe as I watched. He was beautiful.

Master returned to my side quickly, pinched the side of my thigh as he passed, then continued on to the end of the pool behind me before turning around. Fine. I wasn't going to be left behind. My lungs ached while I took a few deep breaths. It had been too long since I swam beside someone. I watched as his lean muscles flexed beneath creamy skin that held just a hint of sun-kissed warmth. My shoulders rotated as I stretched, and with a deep breath, I broke the surface, kicking off the bottom awkwardly for the shallow depth I was in.

I caught up on his third turn, my body remembering what to do as muscle memory took over my brain. The surface was only broken on our turns for air, and we kept pace with one another, arms and legs moving in tandem grace. Now and then, a teasing touch brushed my hip, heating me more than the sun had.

I completed the final lap first and had just surfaced when I was pulled down into the depths. Water rushed into my open mouth, choking me, and fear flooded me. I remembered why I had given up competitive diving after Paul had nearly drowned me while cliff-diving. My body jack-knifed against the arms holding me; thrashing did no good. Lights exploded behind my eyes, and I couldn't get free. I was kicking and pushing, trying to get up, before tight bands circled me even harder.

"I've got you. Open your eyes. You're out of the water." His tone gave no room to disobey. Edward's voice was calm and low, giving a command- not trying to soothe me.

I coughed on the water still streaming out of my mouth as Edward held me half in his lap on the edge of the pool. Hands that I knew could bring stinging pain upon my bare flesh held me without moving. He waited until I could breathe normally, if not a little shallowly.

"Better?"

I nodded. "Yes, Master." It had been two years since the last time I lost control in the water, a year since I had given up swimming altogether. No matter when I went to the pool, Paul always seemed to show up; it was as if he had some hidden sensor in the door to the locker room that went off when I entered.

"Do you want to tell me what happened?" Again he asked no question.

Even as the_ yes, Master_ tried to leave my mouth, I found myself shaking my head. I didn't want to talk about my past with anyone, especially Edward. Eleazar had finally conquered my fear of water through patience and several months of hard trials, but I avoided swimming in public.

When Paul had jumped off the cliff with me and pushed me beneath him in the water as a joke, I had lost my focus and fought the undertow. I was carried for about a quarter mile before I surfaced. Only my training on the swim team kept me from being another body lost to the ocean's power. My sister had forced me to go right back to the pool and overcome the panic any time I so much as looked at the water. I wasn't able to swim with anyone, even with Master Eleazar's assistance. In time, he could sit with his legs in the water as I did laps in his indoor pool, but I kept a close watch at his location with each turn I made.

Edward, my new master, had startled me into the water, not giving me time to be frightened. The arousal he invoked in me was enough of a distraction to give me another focus, one that was all consuming. A gentle stroke along my side had me pushing towards Edward, seeking more of his touch. "If you desire this to continue, you will tell me what I need to know, Seth." The teasing fingers lifted off me in mock punishment.

"A few years ago, a friend and I were going cliff-diving. He thought it would be funny to pull me deeper into the water. It wasn't. I nearly drowned. It is enough to keep me from rough housing in the pool. I consider it a sign of my trust in you that I was able to swim laps beside you as long as I did. I apologize for worrying and disappointing you, Master."

His warm hand rested on my hip and squeezed in a manner I could only identify as affection. "No, Seth. I am disappointed that your former Master did not notify me of this when I called him yesterday for anything I would need to be aware of. This could have become a major incident and damaged the bond I hope to create with you. Now, is there anything else I need to be aware of?"

Water ran over my face from my hair, dripped into my eyes, and streamed over my cheekbones to drip onto the edge of the pool. "No, Master. I no longer dive because of the incident, but I have no other known fears. If we do happen to discover a limit I am not aware of during my time with you, I have our safe word. I love the pool, and still feel the need to swim, but conquering my fear of what can happen in the water will likely be an on-going process, Master." My eyes closed as Edward's hand slid up and down my side soft enough to almost tickle.

"Let's go in the house. You should eat the breakfast Esme made, then shower and get dressed. I'm going to help Bella clean up and Esme change the bedding. Meet me in my room as soon as you're finished."

I nodded and climbed off his lap. "Yes, Master."

A teasing swat on my ass had arousal tugging in my lower stomach. "And, Seth? You might want to work harder at your fear of the water so I can fuck you in the center of the pool. You can hang onto the floating barrier before the depth drops down, but otherwise I want your legs free so I can move you just how I want you."

I was hard before I could take two steps. Yes, I was definitely going to get over my unease.

#

My phone was buzzing from its location on the dresser when I entered my bedroom. Water was running in Edward's bathroom; he must have left the door open as I could hear it through the door between our suites. Eating naked was no novelty to me, but having a woman who was not my Mistress watching me as I ate was disconcerting. She only left after I'd cleaned my plate and stood up from the kitchen stool I'd seated myself at around the central island.

My phone's display held Paul's number several times, with texts having started minutes after I went to the pool with Master. I flipped through them, each one more needy and annoying than the last.

_Seth, I'm horny and it's early._

_Can't you find time to call and listen to me cum?_

_I wish we'd been able to fuck one more time before you left._

_Can he fuck you as deeply as I did? Can any Master?_

It vibrated again in my hand, this time displaying a picture of Paul holding the camera up over his torso, showing his hand wrapped around a hard cock. A few weeks had passed since we last enjoyed our friendship with benefits, but I could still remember the feel of it in my ass. He wasn't Edward. Master could just tease me with the feel of his erection sliding between my cheeks and make me whimper. Another message came through: _Cum play. Please? I miss you._

I swiped my fingers over the touch screen keys. _Can't. Master hasn't given me permission. Gotta shower now anyways. Busy day. Sorry. _I put my phone down and went to the bathroom that was a miniature of Edward's.

My mind kept drifting to the picture of Paul jacking off as he thought of me. My flesh lengthened and began to rise with unbidden interest. _Damn cock has a mind of its own. _I made the shower run cold as I quickly rinsed out the shampoo, letting its herbal scent wash away the last of the chlorine as well as my arousal. The shock of the water made me shiver as I dried off. The central air vent was not helping. Goosebumps rose on my arms and chest, puckering my small nipples.

I was still wrapped in my towel, standing in front of the grandiose bureau that housed my stack of jeans, slacks, and shirts I'd brought for what little wearing I'd require, when the phone's display lit up again. _Paul._ Perhaps if I told him I was busy, he'd go away.

"Hello?"

A breathy whimper dropped into a growl. "Hey, Baby. I'm so close to coming. I wish you were here to ride me." Only my recent immersion into the fear he'd caused me of water stopped my immediate reaction to his words. "Fuck. Baby, please, talk to me. Tell me you want my come."

My lip ached where I was biting it to hold back the words. If Edward heard me, or worse- walked in while I was having phone sex with Paul. I couldn't do that to my Master. He deserved better.

"I can't, Paul." _Shit_. Even I could hear the need in my tone.

"Is he there?" Each word of his question was punctuated with the grunts I knew he made right before the end.

"In his room," I hastily whispered.

"Are you in yours?" He sounded like the cat that caught the canary.

My hissed yes made him laugh and groan.

"If you were here would you want to ride my cock? I want you riding me, Baby. I want to see your gorgeous chest flexing as you push and rock against me." I heard his bed springs squeak as he flexed his hips deeper, back arching. "Fuck! Seth!"

Need never failed to arouse me, and hearing Paul coming like that for me had my cock so hard I worried I would reach my own climax without touching myself. The towel was pressing against me, and I twisted against the knot in front, seeking friction.

"What's going on in here, Seth?" Master was standing in the door with his arms crossed. I ended the call and fumbled with the phone, watching it fall to the edge of the bed instead of staying on the dresser where I'd tried to drop it.

"Nothing, Master." My eyes fell to the floor quickly.

"Floor, now." _Fuck_. I knelt where I'd stood, eyes on the rug until Master approached. "Seth, I can see your cock through the towel. Who were you talking to?"

"No one, Sir." I knew I shouldn't lie, but I hated to think of telling him I was listening to my ex masturbate as he thought of me.

"I saw you trying to stroke yourself with the towel. I'm assuming the person on the phone was someone you know well?" His voice lifted into a question as he opened a small cabinet I had not yet explored in the room. When his hand lowered once more, he held two long objects, a paddle and hairbrush.

"Yes, Master," I whispered.

The sound of teeth grinding sprung tears to my eyes. "Bend over the bed, Seth."

There were no other words as he moved up behind me and lowered my towel. The first sound I heard was that of the paddle landing on my skin, followed by my gasp as fire sped along my flesh. "Count."

I was at ten before they stopped falling faster than I could catch my breath between, twenty before he switched to his hand for a few. The catching of his nails was worse than the smooth edge of the paddle. I could barely see through my tears.

"I will not be lied to." Anger and disappointment warred for control of his tone, the shaking gone. The hairbrush Master used for the last five spankings stung far worse than his hand or paddle had. The press of his hand told me to hold my position as much as his voice would have had he spoken again. I listened as he walked down the hall, leaving me bent over my bed.

Edward was holding a clear bottle when he returned and sat down onto the bed, pulling me up over his legs. I was gasping for breath while he flipped open the cap and squeezed the gel onto his hand. The slickness on his fingers felt like he was rubbing an ice cube across a fire. He soothed my throbbing flesh with gentle touches and cool aloe, and I fought to regulate my breathing with each ghosting connection.

"Are you going to lie to me again, my pet?" His voice was under control once more, the smooth velvet gliding through my brain and into my heart.

I shook my head, hiding the shame I felt burning my cheeks as I refused to look up at my master. The short hair that sparsely covered his calves was a silken scratch upon my cheek. The cotton of his shorts was soft on my chest.

A tight squeeze upon one burning ass cheek made me whimper. "Answer me, Seth. Will you lie to your master again?"

"No, Master. I'm sorry, Sir."

After one last, gentle swat, Edward helped me off his lap and onto my knees beside him. Long, pale fingers tilted my face up by gripping my chin. "Now, Seth, tell your master who called you. Who made your cock hard, if it wasn't me?"

My voice was the barest whisper as I answered him. "Paul, Sir. My ex." Anticipating Master's next question, I picked up my cellphone from where it had fallen beside my bed and offered it to him. "He sent me a photo and a message that he missed me, Master. I had emailed him before leaving home that I was going to be with my new Master for an undetermined amount of time." Looking up, I saw Edward examining my text messages and call log. "When I didn't respond to his texts, he called me and was-"

"Was he talking dirty to you?" I nodded in response to his interrupting question. Edward's eyes went hard, then he shook his head and pocketed my phone. "I'll return it to you when I decide what to do about Paul. Any sexual gratification comes from me, do you understand?"

"Yes, Master." My words were the softest of sighs I could make audible.

"Good. Once you've washed your face and dressed, we'll go out to the lab and lunch." Edward's hand fell to his pocket where he squeezed the phone. His green eyes caught the sunlight through my window and flashed a verdant brilliance that reminded me of emeralds before fading back to their natural beauty. "Hurry, please. I do not desire to be late for our appointment."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you for all your reviews as well as your patience while I was away on vacation. Now that I've returned, the remaining chapters should post every 2-3 days until all are up. **

**Chapter Four**

**Edward POV**

This type of jealousy was not an emotion I was familiar with. As my attention was focused entirely on the person or people with whom I was in a relationship, and their attentions on me, it was not an issue. It had nothing to do with our master/sub arrangement as I considered all the ways I could use my family's business connections to destroy this "Paul" and all his future career ventures.

I wanted to call him back as I had Seth sucking my cock and make Paul listen. No, acting in jealousy would damage the budding trust between Seth and me. My throat burned from restrained emotions as I swallowed back the bitter emotions that had bathed my tongue with all I wanted to say. It was only when I knew I had full control of my words that I spoke.

"I'll be holding onto your phone for now, Seth. Any calls from your sister will be put through without concern, but others will be screened. Do you understand?"

His head bobbed in meek acknowledgment, the sight just visible in my peripheral vision. "Yes, Master." I took my eyes from the road briefly, drinking in the view of his profile. He was watching the world around us with care, no doubt memorizing the turns I made to reach town. His attention would make him a great companion for Bella once I returned to the office.

"Seth, in two weeks, I'm hosting a party and would appreciate your presence as a willing pet. My guests would be free to do anything but demand intercourse." Perhaps if he saw me playing with some of the men and women who had trained me, he would be the one feeling the jealousy.

He nodded but the sound leaving his throat was a twisted sigh that made my heart ache. As I coasted the car into the parking lot of my physician, I caught a trailing shimmer leading down over his cheek, the diamond dew clinging to his chin before splashing onto the collar of his shirt. "Seth?"

The firm shake of his head happened just once, but gave me a glimpse of the strong backbone beneath his easily shattered emotions. Further coaxing was met with deep breaths before he turned to look at me, eyes clear save the wet line beneath them betraying the vanished tears. "Yes, Master?" he finally asked.

"Seth, while I am dismayed that you lied to me, we handled the punishment. As far as I am concerned, it's over and done with. I'm keeping your phone until Paul learns that you are not available to him. If he continues to call and send suggestive texts, I will deal with him." At my words, that spark in his eyes that drew me to want more than a fuck in my cousin's office came to life once more. With it came awareness of his fears. "Were you worried I was going to end things, Seth?"

His chin remade its acquaintance with his chest before turning to look at me with eyes so full of sorrow mine wanted to water in response. "Yes, Sir; I behaved poorly." He watched me as I put my car in park and pulled the keys, all the way up to when I cupped his chin, pinching it lightly.

"Do you want to leave me? If you do, I can take you home to pack and procure your ticket back to Seattle. I would be greatly saddened to see you go, but I will abide by your wishes. While I take my own pleasure in our relationship, it is about you and your needs."

His next word shattered me.

"Edward."

I couldn't breathe. During a rigorous session I might have expected to hear that, or even one that was emotionally intense, not right here. No matter what I had said, I wasn't ready to give this up.

A gentle smile on rosy lips righted my world, and warm fingers wrapped around my wrist, holding on for dear life. "I don't want to go. I want to stay until Bella is able to serve you again, and then it's up to you and Mistress Bella if I can remain longer." As if realizing how he was touching me, Seth's fingers unfurled from their prize and flexed just a hair away from my arm. I didn't stop myself from twisting my wrist so that we touched one another again.

"May I speak freely, Master?" At my nod, dimples flashed with the breadth of Seth's smile. "It was wrong of me to accept the call, to not delete the texts right away, to not bring it to your attention right away, and especially to hide it from you and then lie. If I had done so to Master Eleazar, he would have sent me home without a chance at apology once he heard Paul was my caller." A deep breath accompanied trembling shoulders.

I knew by Seth's body language that he wasn't done speaking yet. He leaned forward, eyes on mine, and the openness I read there was the reason I chose him. "Paul is the one who almost drowned me. Things are complicated. We're no longer dating, but we have gotten together regularly to meet needs."

"Has he ever been your master?" I found myself asking before thinking.

The shake of his head was overemphasized to comedic proportions. "Never. I don't trust him like that. I-" Seth started speaking, then shook his head again. "Despite where I work and how readily I agreed to be contracted in this relationship with you, I am not easy nor am I jumping at any gorgeous dom to walk through the doors of The Rose Den. If it wasn't for Emmett's encouragement, I would have stayed on the floor cleaning equipment and made eyes at you all evening."

It felt so good to laugh; the giddy joy welled up through my stomach and chest, coming out as a warm chuckle. "Mmm, not so much. You had already caught my eye. I'd have figured something out with Rosalie to have some time with you. As I said before, I knew enough about you to know you were interested." Tension melted away from my shoulders as I shrugged. "You don't hide your emotions well, Seth," I chided.

The answering smile was so broad I thought his face might split. "We should go get the lab work done, Master. I don't like needles, but for you I can deal with feeding the vampires."

#

"What, no balloon or lollipop?" Seth asked the phlebotomist as she applied gauze and tape. His eyes were on my feet, his cheeks still pale, and the false bravado he'd shown during the blood draw was fading. I absorbed all the tidbits of knowledge I gathered; this was my job now, to notice the little things about Seth, even those he doesn't yet know about himself. I would also have to see about inviting Eleazar and Carmen down for the party. _It would be interesting to see how Eleazar works with him._

"Mister Cullen, we should have the results faxed to you by ten AM tomorrow morning." Her smile was practiced but bright; the phlebotomist knew of my lifestyle and had been here through several such tests in the past.

"Thank you. We'll see ourselves out. My credit card number is on file; have the office manager run it through with the bill once it's ready." I grabbed Seth by the elbow and guided him out to the dimly lit hallway, one that wreaked of virucide a little less than the exam room had but a little more of bodily waste covered with the cheap potpourri scented plug-ins that dotted the hallway. Keeping him close filled my senses with the spice of his skin and aftershave, the subtle musk of his sweat from the heat, and the mint of an Altoid he was clicking against a tooth before sucking on it loudly.

"Need something to suck on, Seth? I have something better than that mint or a '_lollipop_'," I said, sotto voce.

His stumble was endearing, and I released his elbow as I quickened my pace, leaving him to follow me. "Ma-" Seth began, and then stopped, realizing he didn't want to call out _Master_ in the middle of a waiting room. I let him flounder as I pushed the handle on the glass door and welcomed the oppressive heat that soon blanketed me.

I reached my car, shaded by an old tree, and had the back door open before Seth sprinted to my side. His face was warm when I reached up to stroke his cheek, his dark eyes watching me. I could feel his gaze on my ass as I climbed in and reached between the front seats long enough to start the car, lower the windows, and turn it back off.

"Shut the door once you slide in." I heard the splat of his gum before my words ended. He must have known where my thoughts were. As Seth lifted one long leg into the car and ducked his head, I wedged my hips down between the front seats until I was sitting on the center console- better referred to as the junk collector.

My pants were unzipped before he had the door shut.

My cock was out of my boxers before he slid to the center of the seat.

His lips were around me before I could catch my breath.

The wet, heat, and pressure were mind-blowing. My body went numb as all nerves attuned themselves to the sensations he was eliciting in my hardening dick. "Fuck that's good." My hands fell to his head, feeling the soft and sharp prickle of the short hairs at the nape of his neck. The curve of his ears felt like satin beneath my fingers as I touched him gently. I tugged the longer strands of hair on top, then scratched my nails across his scalp to cup both hands around the back of his head. "Can you take it all?"

His eyes flashed in response, a hint of fire as he accepted the challenge. I felt his tongue on the base of my erection, his nose pressing against my lower abdomen- and then he swallowed. The gasp that left my chest was comprised as much of pleasure as it was surprise. He knew what he was doing; I shouldn't have expected anything less from him.

When Seth let out a whimper of his own need, the vibration of his lips was a divine tickle. The ache in the base of my gut tugged as it twisted tighter, spinning my desire higher. I could last as long as I wanted to. With Seth's body bent over my lap, his eyes locked on my own as his lips formed a perfect seal around my heated flesh, I found I didn't want to last that long.

I quickly began lifting with each of Seth's down strokes of his mouth, pushing myself deeper. The edges of his teeth surrounded me without scratching, his lips curling in just enough to protect my tender skin. I wanted to see him spread out over the spanking bench in the play room. I wanted to see how red I could make him. I wanted to see him between Bella's thighs...

I wanted to share him. Share her.

"No, Edward," I told myself, even as I felt the thrilling rush through my veins. He would remain my sub while Bella could not act in that capacity. My attraction to him was a pleasant bonus. I could blur the lines all I wanted inside, but I had to keep our interactions as much business as possible in a twenty-four seven relationship. The three of us needed this to work so that I could have my needs met as vigorously and often as I needed them to be.

A harder suck drew my attention back to Seth's mouth as he increased the speed of his bobbing head. He wasn't going to let me fall back into my thoughts, all while maintaining his position and activity of pleasing me. For just a moment, I could give in. I could picture Seth and Bella both kneeling before me as they shared my cock. _Twin pairs of warm brown eyes looking up at me with the sort of adoration I've only seen in the subs with whom I've also held a romantic relationship. Four hands tied back in silk cord, decorative knots leading the shoulders and down their chests. Bella on her knees, mouth on my cock as Seth licks her slowly until she wants to scream with her need to come. _

The tingling need was becoming desperate as I imagined my beloved wife beside my new submissive. My balls pulled up tight against my body, self-restraint keeping me on the precipice of pleasure. "I want you to swallow every drop, or you'll have to go into the restaurant with my release on your face." My hands fell to his hair again, pulling him despite no need. He was sucking, tonguing, and teasing me perfectly.

"Fuck." With the last sigh of an expletive, I let the rapture course through me. Pulsing lights flickered behind my eyelids, numbness and ecstasy rushing in my veins in response. All I could feel was his mouth and my emptying into it and the gentle pulls as he swallowed my come down. The softest glancing of my fingers across his forehead had Seth sitting back, a rapid swipe of his tongue giving him the appearance of a kitten.

I stared at him in something akin to awe, watching the sparkles in his eyes. He must have seen a question on my face, for he smiled shyly as he blushed. The murmur of his voice was part breath, half-dreamed words. "Yes, Master."

I knew then, no matter what I asked of him, his answer would be yes.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

**Seth POV**

Long, dark hair covered my chest; the softest of breaths puffed across my skin and cooled in the draft from the central air. Only the occasional giggle from Bella let me know she was still awake. Edward had left for work this morning, putting me on "Bella entertainment duty" as he put it. I was to spend all day watching television with her, helping Esme with anything she asked, and indulging every whim Mistress Bella might ask for.

It wasn't that hard of a job. Mistress Bella and I had enjoyed some version of it for two and a half weeks now. So far, we had breakfast in bed, watched reruns of The Golden Girls, had a snack, I carried her to the tub for Esme to save them from using up some of Bella's upright time, and snuggled back in on the bed to have a marathon of The Terminator movies. I'm pretty sure she was only watching it for Edward Furlong, but I won't tell Master that.

A soft chime assaulted our ears after lunch, disrupting our movie. Bella held out her hand for the phone, and I grabbed it from the bedside table for her. By the way her eyes had lit up, I knew it was Master.

"Hi, Edward." Her lips, curved into a smile, fell slightly, and her chin pulled up a bit, forming her lips into a pout. "I know. Twenty guests." She paused, listening, before quickly interjecting all the rest she had to say. "Esme has prepared everything and even had the spare chaise carried out to the pool deck. I'll have had dinner, put on the new dress you bought me, and gotten make up on all before you are home for the evening. Seth can carry me to the lounger when the first guests pull in."

I couldn't help but watch as Bella's free hand pulled at the blanket. Her lips pressed into a thin line and her eyes narrowed. "But, Edward!" A frustrated gasp had her tugging her hair. "I'm thirty-seven weeks now, almost thirty-eight. I'm going to just rest on the chaise but still be able to see our guests. Please!"

Her cheeks flushed with anger, then paled "Yes, Sir. I understand, Master." Bella ended the call, snapping her phone shut. "I fucking hate when he does that. _Master _doesn't think I should be at the party tonight." She breathed through clenched teeth, bits of saliva making a wet sound on each exhale.

I was torn. I didn't want to upset Bella, nor did I want to go against Master's demands. "Well, what are his reasons for not wanting you there?"

Brown eyes, a shade far darker and richer than mine, rolled in a petulant fashion. "He says it's too hot outside and it will be, oh yes, 'far too much excitement, my love,' well, he can shove _my love_ up his ass. I do not want to be stuck inside while you're out there working to both be what Edward asks of you and fill the void of my space on my knees. It isn't fair to you or to me." Tears quivered at the edges of her lashes.

"Mistress?" I began. When she looked up and nodded, her face set in stone, I continued. "I've been here a little over three weeks. In that time, you've watched me worship and serve Edward in pretty much every way I know how, and you've watched him please, reward, punish, use, and worship me in a thousand and one ways, many I didn't even know were possible. And, I've been in a lot of extreme situations with Master Eleazar, so I know what's out there." She nodded in acknowledgment of my words, a softening to her eyes finally occurring. "Bella, if Edward and I aren't too much excitement for you, I don't know what could be, in my not-so-humble opinion."

Her laughter rang out in the room, warming me as it shook her. She laughed until tears ran down her cheeks and she was squeaking for breath. Her face soon settled into a gentle seriousness as she wiped the false tears. "They took the cerclage out last week. While I'm supposed to stay in bed another week, and I indulge Edward's frantic worrying as much as possible, the doctor's aren't too worried if she comes now. Edward sticks to the theory that anything before your due date is too soon and anything after is too late."

I was formulating a plan, one that was going to get me in trouble. I couldn't let Mistress Bella be miserable. I would find a way to not disobey my master outright and still help her.

#

It was hours later as I dressed in the outfit, or lack thereof, that Master had sent, that I began to fear his response. Bella was already dressed in a diaphanous white dress that made her look like a goddess. Okay, so a very pregnant, fertility goddess, but a beautiful one.

The same cock ring from our first day was eased down into place, and black silk harem pants clung to my waist and ankles with gold chains. No center seam closed the legs, leaving my cock and ass open to view. Per Bella's request, I knelt beside her chaise, looking very much her pet, from the moment we first heard a car pull car into the driveway.

The fact that Edward wasn't home yet was a blessing to Bella and curse to me. He would hide his emotional response to her disobedience because guests had arrived before he did, but I would (rightfully) be subjected to whatever he chose to do to me. I had agreed to this, being his sub and doing what Bella wanted; the fact that they were at odds was my own fault.

Beside me, Bella's fingers clutched at the fabric and released, an unconscious sign of surprise she didn't dare show vocally. From the corner of my eye, I saw her bow her head, and I mimicked her action. I already knew who had arrived; the sound of _his_ boots, the pattern of his stride- they were imprinted into my memory.

"Is that my boy on his knees for a woman? And looking so lovely?" Eleazar walked up to us in a suit, black on black, already unbuttoning the shirt to reveal the leather vest he loved to wear to such parties. I'd dressed him in it countless times while he was my dom. He bowed in respect to the hostess, his lips parted to show that blinding white smile to light up the room, black eyes on Bella. "Good evening, Bella. You are looking radiant and gorgeous. Are you keeping my boy in line?"

He ran the edge of his fingernail across my forehead. "Seth is exquisite, especially in that outfit. I had heard Edward contracted him for a few weeks. Will you be keeping him on after your child has arrived?"

I was smart enough to keep my eyes on Eleazar's boots, and I helped as he dropped his slacks to form a puddle of shimmery fabric at his feet. The pants were folded and offered up as a gift before he could ask. It was a routine I knew. He did not elicit the same emotional craving in me that Master Edward does, but Eleazar was the one who trained me. It is likely that he knows me better than I know myself.

"Sir," Bella whispered. "He has been doing well here. I am not certain of our master's decision, but I am more than willing to have Seth stay on for an extended contract, if not as a semi-permanent addition to the household. He has been a great comfort these past weeks, as a sub and as a companion."

Eleazar's throaty laugh was followed by a snapping of his fingers. From behind him, I saw his lady approach in impossibly high red heels and a sheer gown that hid nothing of her caramel curves. "Carmen, I don't think we'll be getting our little Seth back anytime soon. It seems she's fond of him. A pity."

I think it has always been being talked about as if I'm not present that bothers me the most... The only thing that bothers me at all.

Carmen and Bella made small talk as Eleazar turned to Esme, who had approached with a tray of champagne flutes, his presence making me feel ashamed for going against Edward's wishes. It shouldn't have mattered what Bella asked. Edward owns me.

"Please don't feel it necessary to stay inside. The party will actually be outside with the doors open so I can watch. I'm not allowed to be outside." Bella's admission earned a chuckle between sips of champagne.

Eleazar's voice was rich with amusement when next he spoke. "Since the Master of the House isn't home yet, perhaps I could start the party off with a show for you and Carmen. I believe Edward said that the _entertainment_ was willing." He trailed off with a fond stroke of my head. "Oh, look, Alistair has arrived. Has he collared Laurent? What a pity. I shall have to see about that story later. Carmen and I were negotiating for a six month contract to train him."

Strong fingers rubbed the side of my cheek, ghosted down my neck, then pulled away as if burnt. Through lowered lashes, I glanced up to see what was wrong with Eleazar. "You're not collared? Seriously?" Eleazar's voice raised an octave, and his hands tightened in my hair until I winced. All eyes were on us. "My sweet boy, this is a tragedy."

"What is?" Master walked in, already out of his work suit. He wore a dramatic black half cape hanging from his shoulders, lined with shimmering green that would be the envy of all the inhabitants of Oz. The pair of skimpy emerald boxer briefs made his pale skin appear to glow in the dimly lit room, and he'd forgone his usual dress shoes to be barefoot. In his hands he carried a velvet pouch, also in green with a black ribbon.

The bulge at the front of his shorts was barely contained by the black laces holding the front closed, and his color was high as he saw where Eleazar's fingers lingered. My eyes dropped to the floor quickly. I knew when trouble was brewing.

"I was just commenting, Edward, on why Seth hasn't been collared yet. He's one of the best to ever leave my service. It was a shock."

The smirk that was not quite a smile was a crude mockery of Edward's usual charm. "As was finding my wife out here instead of in bed where she was supposed to be."

I could feel the heat growing on Bella's cheeks from where I was. "_Master_," she started. "Seth pointed out that you did not want me outside, and it's quite clear that I am still inside where it is air conditioned."

His hum was worrisome. "I see. So, this was Seth's idea." I could hear his hands fidgeting with the bag, but I did not dare look up. "Eleazar, my friend, you asked about his collar, or lack thereof. I had planned on making it be a part of our festivities. If he thinks, however, that he can honor the letter of my demands but not the spirit and intention, perhaps you should take him back with you."

Edward spun around, lifted Bella into his arms, and strode down the hall. "Seth, your phone will be on your dresser in five minutes along with a reservation for a flight back to Seattle. You can pack your bags."

My heart broke, the shattered pieces scattered across the floor beneath my hands and knees. Even the cock ring, and Eleazar's constant touch upon my cheek, could not compete with the tears sullying my soul. My erection, which had been pulsing when Edward entered, was now just swollen but soft against my thigh.

"Yes, Master," I replied.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

**Edward POV**

I shed silent tears as I set Bella down onto our bed. They'd broken my faith in them. I'd planned on telling her I changed my mind, on carrying her out myself.

To then have Seth be the one responsible... It was too much. With Eleazar's disapproval so fresh a slap to my face, I was overwhelmed. I spent the day bouncing between work and the studio. It was just a week ago that I decided to collar him tonight, and I'd gone to a jeweler yesterday for a strong chain to support the moonstone Seth had given me years ago. Today, however, I found an art studio doing lessons on chain mail, and I went in with the determination to make my own collar for Seth and suspend the pendant from it.

#

"You're not our usual sort of client." The couple at the front desk looked at me with raised eyebrows, then smiled to one another. "Chain mail, huh?"

I nodded and pointed to the sign in the window. "It said you have a class starting at 1 to make a basic rope. Would it be sufficient to use as a necklace?"

"A collar, you mean?" The woman pulled aside her partner's shirt neckline to display a chain mail collar closed with a delicate looking padlock.

I just nodded, dumbly, before clearing my throat. "Umm, yes. I want to make something like that that can connect to a pendant on both sides with the lock in back. It's special to me, to us, and I want to incorporate the piece."

The painted moonstone slipped out of its bag into my palm amid oohs and ahhs from the couple. "Yeah, we can absolutely show you how to do that. You're our only client today; we actually thought we'd have to close early. The usual fee is thirty for studio fee, lesson, and sufficient materials. I think you'll want to upgrade materials up a bit given the nature of the piece. Is forty okay? It covers our expenses and for you being the only student."

I reached into my wallet and took out a one hundred dollar bill. "If I can make the piece today and take it home with me before six PM, you guys can have this, plus we can order in pizza for your dinner at my expense. Deal?"

#

It was seven before I left, but I had a crude yet strong chain and lock. My hands ached from the pliers just as much as they trembled with excitement. Seth and I had finally forged a bond worthy of a collar.

Then he went and disobeyed me. I knew my snapping was partially due to jealousy at watching Seth's prior master touching him. It was my own fault for inviting Eleazar, for not working faster on the chain. If I had just been home first... So many "what if"s I could have done differently.

"Edward?" Bella's eyelashes were wet from crying, though she'd made no sound as I carried her down the hall.

"What?" I couldn't even bother to snap at her; I was too defeated. I was exhausted.

I fired up my laptop from its space on the desk under the window and went to retrieve Seth's phone from my dresser. The charger was still plugged in in his room; I knew that from our days (and nights) together. I could feel my heart, broken though it was, beating rapidly as I stepped into his room and connected the phone to the charger.

No part of me wanted to send him away. I'd wanted him to run after me, to fight me on this, beg me to take him back, plead that he'd do anything to make me forgive him. I wanted anything but that fucking "Yes, Master," he'd choked out.

I looked around his room, feeling nothing but despair. I'd slept in his bed a few times; aftercare, I'd called it. It wasn't just for him though. I'd fallen for him, hard. He wasn't Bella, no one would ever have a place in my heart like she does, but Seth had earned his own piece.

As a father, I'd have to figure things out. My daughter would be born soon, and we could hide things (at best) for three to four years. I don't want the instability of parties and random visitors. I thought, _no, we thought_, that Seth was a perfect compromise. I could retire out of the public life of being a dom early, and I would just have him and Bella. We would be discreet around Antonia, and keep things solely to bedtime hours or perhaps the occasional play day in when she's old enough for school or visiting grandparents.

It would have worked. I know it would have.

I closed his door behind me as I went back into my bedroom. I couldn't stand the sounds of Eleazar comforting Seth. I could hear his unrestrained sobs. If I just turned around..._ No, Edward_, I told myself. I made my decision.

My feet were leaden all the way across my room to my desk. I had the ticket voucher printed and in hand by the time I heard his hallway door open and close.

Bella openly cried, though softly. She had one hand on her stomach, the other over her mouth. "Please. Just tell him you changed your mind. Anything, Edward. Don't make him go."

I closed my eyes, darkness stilling my thoughts. I was getting too close to him; he had to go. Could I handle another relationship like Bella's? Could I balance the romance with the submission? He was not even quite twenty-one. It wouldn't be right to ask for him to make this huge of a personal sacrifice. I couldn't be worth that to him. I wasn't asking for eternity, but I was asking for ten, fifteen, twenty more years.

It's true that I have never been afraid of commitment. But, I was terrified of failing Seth. Bella and I had fallen in love before she knew about my "other activities" and with slow introduction, we kept our balance well. With Seth... _Shit._ He'd been in lust with me since we were younger, and as my sub, Seth was simply perfect. He accepted my commands and desires without hesitation. The pure joy he took in my praise was enough to make my heart soar.

Could I balance that with him?

No.

I shoved the airline paperwork he'd need beneath the door, then sat down with my back against it. My cape had wet splotches along it from mine and Bella's tears. I didn't want to attend the party any longer. I had to, though. It was expected of me.

I dried the damp trails along my cheeks and reached for my phone. With two keys pressed, I knew my driver would bring the car around. No questions would be asked.

The rustling of drawers came and went amid hiccups and grieving sobs he tried to muffle. Each one tore through me like a dagger in my flesh. I'd done this. I had to listen.

A thud of a head hitting the door behind me was followed by silence, then the tickle of fingers slipping beneath the door. "Good-bye, Mas... Sir. Good-bye, Edward."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

**(yes, posting two chapters at once because even I am not cruel enough to leave the story where it was)**

**Seth POV**

The airport was a lonely place after midnight. I'd arrived just before ten and had until one before I could even board. It was the first flight headed in the right direction. I had enough money in my own bank account from Edward's weekly deposits of my "allowance" that I could have flown myself home. It wasn't until I'd arrived and had some coffee and a sandwich that I was actually competent enough to have gotten myself home. My tears had ended when I told _him_ good-bye. I was stony faced when I left my room.

I knew I had to show a brave mask when I walked through the home. Eleazar looked at me, his dark eyes fathomless as he nodded and stepped forward. "I can take you back to my hotel tonight. You can come home with us if you'd like. You know you're always welcome in Denali."

"Thank you, Sir. I need to go home and clear my head for a while." I'd have to face Rosalie. _Shit_. "I will contact your office if, _when_ I'm ready. It would not be right for either of us to have me jump into subspace again so quickly when my head is this messy."

I should have known he'd follow me out into the darkness. "It's not your head that's messy, Seth. Your heart is all torn up, my sweet boy. I have long seen your gifts. It's a talent of mine. I know that you're meant to be here with Edward. Go back in there. No; come home with me for a few days. Let his jealousy get the most of him, and he'll come for you."

I closed my eyes, letting the pain run rampant. "No, Sir. Thank you, though." I shook my head, fighting back more tears. "He's dismissed me. I must leave without disrupting his household. It's how you trained me. I can't cause a scene. I can't jeopardize Bella and Antonia's health because I'm in love with him."

_I'm in love with Edward_. I think I've known since about ten days into our agreement, when we fell asleep together in his bed, with him between Bella and me. His hand was practically glued to my ass where he'd been rubbing a cooling lotion over the heated marks from a spanking.

After that night, I began waking before dawn to bring him his breakfast in bed. We swam together often, though he was careful not to pull me under. He hadn't taken me in the pool, however. That was one pleasure I had not yet been granted. I hadn't gotten what I'd dreamed of, but I had received more of what I needed than ever before.

_I need him_. I needed him so fucking much, and I threw it away because of his wife's desire to go to a party. I'd hurt Edward, something I could never make up for. It wasn't anger in his eyes as he looked at me a final time, it was betrayal.

My fingers drummed out a sad solo on the top of my empty coffee cup, and I stared out into the night sky visible through tinted windows. I would miss the rich colors and mountain of Arizona. The verdant beauty of Washington would forever remind me of Edward's green eyes. Perhaps Rosalie and Emmett would recommend me to a new place in another city. Maybe I could start over in California, or Chicago, anywhere.

A few couples, bleary eyed and staggering, fell back into seats with carryon bags dropped beside them. It was nearing time, then. I stood to stretch my legs, shouldering the almost too big to be a carry on I'd brought with me, and jogged down the hall to the restroom. I never had fit well in the ones on airplanes; it was better to go now.

I washed my hands after and looked at myself in the mirror. My eyes were red though clearing, my cheeks still raw from tears. Beneath my jeans I still wore the harem pants, though I'd left the cock ring on the bathroom counter at Edward's. It had taken Bella ten minutes to lace up the corset style laces on the front and back of the pants. I hadn't wanted to ruin the fabric by just pulling it off. I'd launder and return them to Edward by mail after I got home.

The boarding call echoed through the P.A., summoning me from my perch on the counter where I'd stared at my reflection for some ten minutes without noticing the passing of time. Weariness claimed me, and I forced myself to place one foot in front of another. The line to board was about thirty people long, and with each step to join them I found myself wishing I could just turn around and go back to Edward's. I'd beg for another chance. I'd give up my allowance and work alongside Esme, take care of the grounds, anything he asked of me, just to earn his forgiveness.

The cigarette smoke haze lingered around the person in front of me, strengthening my desire to turn around and walk out the door. I closed my eyes and shuffled forward, sabotaging my needs. I'd go home, despite it not feeling like home anymore. Home wasn't with Leah. It wasn't working at The Rose Den. It was with Edward.

I was to the door when my ponytail was tugged. "I thought you were already gone." A whiskey-roughened voice breathed into my ear.

"You don't exist. You don't exist. You don't exist." I took another step forward and was spun around by firm hands clasping my shoulders and tugging.

"Seth, don't go." Edward looked worse than I did. He was wearing sport shorts of blue and silver jersey and a white t-shirt. Boat shoes and a baseball cap made him look like a stranger, if the swollen eyes and bloody lower lip hadn't disguised his beautiful face enough. He was thoroughly crumpled, broken looking.

"You told me to."

"I'm asking you now to stay. Please."

I felt the line move forward behind me, and stepped back, keeping my place. "I can't. You just feel guilty. You're going to be a father. I can't be there for all of that. We're just ending this earlier than we thought." _You don't love me_, I didn't say.

"Dammit, Seth!" He shoved his hand down into his pocket and pulled out a chain, then thrust it into my hands. "I made this for you. I want you permanently. I'll command you to if I must."

I looked down and saw a short chain ending in two silver loops to suspend a stone that I knew by the feel. "You kept it." My voice was a hushed whisper, rich with awe. "I–" I trailed off, knowing I would break down if I said anything else.

"Seth, we can figure it all out. We'll modify the arrangement. We'll change where your room is; maybe give you the guest house beside the pool deck. You can have a job if you want, an outside life from _us_. Just stay. Please. I need you."

"Need isn't good enough, Edward. Need doesn't make hard things easier."

The collar slid from my palm to palm as I played with it. I wanted to wear it, to just kneel and give in to all of Edward's wishes, but I couldn't set myself up to be hurt. My parents taught me that heartache was a risk with all great loves, and to hurt once was okay, to allow yourself a second hurt with the same person was just damn foolish.

"Fine. I love you, alright?" His fingers tightened on my shoulders, pulling me until I was sealed to his chest as he pressed his lips to mine. "I've fucking fallen in love with you, Clearwater. I want it all with you. A life of dating, having you on your knees. I want you collared all the time, but still free to just be my lover when we choose. It'll be hard as hell to balance, but we're both stubborn enough to do it."

Edward released me and reached for the chain. "Will you let me put this on you? Please? Do you love me, or can you?"

His hopeful smile inspired one of my own. "Yes, Master."

**Three Months Later...**

Edward closed the patio door as quietly as he could. The sun was not quite risen, and Bella and Antonia were sound asleep in their bed. Well, Toni was in the connecting bassinet, but still...

Master had buzzed the intercom that went to the guest house, waking me from a pleasant dream of riding ATV's on the back acres with Edward. In the dream, he tied me – spread eagle – between two trees, and fucked me so hard I ached the entire ride back. I'd have to tell him about it soon. He was leaving for a two day trip to Seattle to teach a class at The Rose Den. I was being left here to help Bella. Maybe I could email it to him as an "I'm thinking of you" type email. Sure, it would be an X-rated description of what I was thinking about Edward, but he'd see the love behind it.

I lifted one hand in greeting, the movement stirring the water I was standing in. Cool drops ran down my neck from my wet hair, now cut shorter to deal with the heat. "Good morning, Master."

"Morning, Seth. It'll be good soon."

He cut through the water in a sleek dive, coming up in front of me in a few seconds. The streaming water fell away as his eyes opened, one hand coming up to wipe them, the other palming a bottle of lube. "We haven't gotten around to fulfilling one of your wishes, and I thought it was a good morning to do so. The little lady let us have a decent night of sleep, and I don't leave until ten."

I reached out for him, one hand to his neck, the other to the member hanging between his legs. Gentle squeezes coaxed him to readiness, and his desire awakened my own. "I want you, Master."

He smiled and leaned in to kiss me. "Then you should have me the way you always wanted." The affection in his eyes warmed my heart, and with a last kiss, his eyes went hard and distant. "Up on the ladder, Seth. I'm going to fuck you while you're clinging to the railing."

We half-swam, half-walked, my hand still on his erection as we went to the ladder. I climbed up first, awkwardly finding a position that allowed my feet some purchase but did not hurt my cock on the abrasive side of the pool ledge or on the metal steps. Edward was on me the minute my ass was out of the water. His tongue swept a line against me, a twirl against sensitive flesh. He flicked the tip of his tongue side to side, earning the first moan.

"Push down against me, Seth," he said in a rush before returning to his task.

I bore down, pushing against the pressure of his teasing tongue. Slick flesh urged me to open to him, pleasuring me while readying me. Loving fingers caressed my balls, reached forward to stroke my cock, then opened the lube and began rubbing just below his probing tongue. He licked wet fire across my entrance, pulling back just enough to allow one finger to enter.

"Fuck – Master," I added as an afterthought.

He chuckled, a tickling of his breath, and thrust in a second finger. "Soon, my pet. You'll have me inside you in just... a... minute." He worked in and out of me, sometimes two, others three, or even one fingers, pushing and withdrawing until we were both panting with need. Each nudge of a knuckle against my prostate had me whimpering.

"Please, oh please. Please!" I barely knew what I was saying. Pleadings of "Master", "Yes!," and "Harder" were interrupted with wordless pleas.

Edward nipped my left ass cheek, adding to the faded bruises from three nights ago when he reevaluated my pain tolerance levels. I moaned at the sensation of loss as his fingers left me, then stilled when he pulled himself up by the curved metal rail I was clinging to. I heard more than saw him reach for the pool deck and grasp the lubricant.

"Going to fuck you now," he panted into my ear.

He meant now. In the next breath, he was thrusting past the ring of muscle, sinking into me until we were as close together as possible. It no longer hurt; I was too well stretched for that, and he was too practiced at making the ache the most delicious sensation in my world. Edward sighed, that perfect moment of content, when I knew his eyes would be closed and face slack with his pleasure. He pulled back, withdrawing until his head stretched my entrance, one hand releasing the rail to come down and slap me on the ass.

I yelped, and he snickered, before he sank into me again. It was heaven.

No, it was hell. Edward went so slowly I thought I'd die before he went any faster.

My cock hung in mid-air, the dawning light showing the beading drops of pre-come at the tip. His thumb rubbed across it, electric sizzles of our mutual desire racing up my member to pool deep in my pelvis. He squeezed and pulled out. Tugged and thrust in.

He laughed as I groaned, my ass tightening around him as I sought more. "Want more from your master?"

I nodded, trying not to hit his head. "Yes, Master."

"Want me to fuck you so hard you could black out from how good it feels?" He withdrew and thrust forward shallowly, rapid movements that made my breath catch.

"Yes, Master."

Edward rewarded me with a kiss on my neck, his tongue and teeth teasing my flesh. His fingers now flew up and down along my cock, squeezing tighter at the head, twisting as he went down. How he could do that while fucking me was beyond comprehension.

He moved harder, thrusting in time with his hand. Edward no longer breathed so much as grunted out air, sucking it in around the mouthfuls of flesh he was still worshiping on my shoulder and neck. Our hips slapped together, almost a spanking in itself from the force of each snap of his legs. His lean muscles provided strength to his divine control.

Water lapped at my feet and legs. Chlorine mixed with the smells of Edward, me, and sex. It burned my eyes and lungs as I greedily took in more of the fragrance. I wanted to remember it forever.

Pressure built, stinging me from the inside as it burrowed deeper, trying to coax my climax. My balls drew up, throbbing. "Need – to – come," I gasped. "Please, Master. Can I come?"

He released my neck and worked my cock with a firmer grasp. "Yes, Seth. You may."

I let go. I gave myself over to his touch. Pleasure came from my cock and ass, overwhelming me with the incendiary desire that only he could inspire. I wept from the pure bliss of the release as my body shook, hips moving forward, thrusting my cock through his palm. My seed coated Edward's hand, and he moaned at my tightening around him.

"So fucking beautiful, Seth." He dropped his hand into the water, then wrapped his arm around my waist. Deeper thrusts replaced the hard ones, sealing our bodies together. "I love you." A sigh accompanied his arm pulling me, his hips twitching as he filled me.

We panted as we recovered, his lips occasionally pressing a gentle kiss over one of his bite marks. He pulled out, the wet _plop_ of our flesh uncoupling soon hidden by the splash of our arms losing grip on the metal, sending us into the water. We floated there until the sun was over the horizon, when he reached for my hand.

"Is that everything you wanted, Seth?"

I smiled and nodded, turning to look at him. "Yes, Master."

* * *

**Author's Note: ** This is the end of Yes, Master. Thank you so much for taking the time to read my story and for leaving a review if you've taken a few seconds to do so. I appreciate the generosity of my readers' time as much on my fanfiction as I do my original fiction.

I'm hoping to send "Before a Year, After a Day" to its donor by next week. I've been working on it for almost a year now, and it's finally coming together in a story deserving of the Edward and Jasper created in A Year and a Day as well as Green Lace Panties.

Much love to you all,

Miya aka Fiberkitty


End file.
